Electrical connectors are used in a wide variety of applications. One type of electrical connectors is connectors comprising a receptacle and a plug arranged to be inserted into the receptacle in order to achieve an electrical connection between one or more contacts. The receptacle may e.g. be arranged in an electrical device such a mobile phone, a tablet, a PDA, a laptop, a smart watch or smart glasses. The electrical connector may be used for e.g. charging a battery of the electrical device or transferring data to and/or from the electrical device. The receptacle may comprise a connector tongue element comprising connector pins used for connecting the receptacle with corresponding connector surfaces of the plug. One type of electrical connectors having such a receptacle comprising a connector tongue element is the micro-USB electrical connector.
In the electrical device the connector tongue element of the receptacle is in electrical contact a printed circuit of the electrical device. This typically made by soldering or by other means electrically connecting the connector tongue element to the printed circuit. During use of the electrical device the electrical contact between the connector tongue element and the printed circuit may be degraded. Hence, there is a need for improvements in the electrical contacting of the receptacle with the printed circuit of the electrical device.